marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Jarvis
Edwin Jarvis was the butler to Howard and Tony Stark. After the second world war Jarvis assisted Peggy Carter in her search for his employer's inventions which were stolen by the organization Leviathan and sold on the black market. He was also the inspiration of the J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. that would later be created by Tony. Biography Early Life Before the war, Jarvis served under a general in the British army stationed in Budapest, where he fell in love with a woman named Anna. When the War broke out, Jarvis forged his general's signature to get Anna, who is Jewish, out of the country an act that later had Jarvis accused of treason. Howard Stark a old friend used his influence to not only save Jarvis from court martial, but also secure Anna's safety. Although the charges were eventually dropped, Jarvis was dishonorably discharged from the military. He married Anna and they relocated to the US. ''Agent Carter "Now is Not the End" When Howard Stark is on trial for selling weapons to the enemy. He asks Peggy Carter for help, he offers Jarvis services to Peggy. Peggy finds one of lost weapons, molecular nitramine. She with jarvis went to Stark Industries scientist Anton Vanko who deduces that it came from a Roxxon Oil refinery. Jarvis drives Peggy to Roxxon, which is heavily guarded despite supposedly being decommissioned. Peggy sneaks into the factory and finds a Roxxon scientist talking to someone selling the nitramene. A radio from Jarvis, who is still outside, alerts the two of them to her presence, and they go after her with guns drawn. Peggy uses a flash to disorient the scientist, but the seller heads to a dairy truck and opens the back to reveal dozens of nitramene devices. Peggy aims her gun at the seller as he picks up one of the devices throws down the device. Peggy hurries out of the factory, and watches its destruction as she and Jarvis speed away. The next day, Jarvis called Howard on the phone from his car where he watches peggy in a diner. "Bridge and Tunnel" Peggy was staying at Howard Stark's Penthouse, Jarvis was trying find something about Leviathan. Peggy efforts to track men with their voice boxes removed haven't turned up anything either. She wants to track down the milk truck that Leet Brannis drove off in. Jarvis tries to insist on going with her, but she declines. Later, Peggy calls Jarvis and warns him to get rid of Howard's car, saying it will be teeming with Vita rays and the SSR is looking into Roxxon. He left the car in Hoboken with its keys inside. That night Jarvis pick up Peggy from L&L Automat, Jarvis and Carter arrive at Sheldon McPhee's remote house and Carter finds the milk truck full of Nitramene. Peggy sneaks up on Sheldon inside and tosses the big man around. She's handcuffing him to a chair when she hears the milk truck starting outside and finds Leet Brannis trying to start it. Jarvis disabled the truck. Carter holds a gun on Brannis and asks him about Leviathan, his former employers. Brannis wants protection to tell them what Leviathan actually wanted from Howard. Jarvis goes to check on McPhee and finds he's escaped. Peggy holds a gun on Brannis as he drives the milk truck full of explosives into town. They're driving through woods when Sasha Demidov jumps out onto the truck roof and starts firing. He and Peggy fought on top of the milk truck. Peggy shouts at Jarvis inside to grab Brannis and jump free, then she stakes the man to the roof with a knife through his hand. When the truck goes straight, Brannis, Jarvis and Carter jump to the road, leaving the man to go off the side with it as the explosives crash into the water below. There's a blinding light and trees are sucked into the blast. Back at the Penthouse, Jarvis stitches up Peggy wounds from her fight with Demidov. Jarvis points out how lucky she is that he didn't take her order to leave. She tells him people near her get hurt. He points out that no one is strong enough to carry the world on their shoulders alone. When she suggests Steve Rogers was, Jarvis points out that he relied heavily on her. "Time & Tide" Peggy drops by Jarvis' house next to Stark's with an idea to find out how the thieves broke into Stark's "impenetrable" vault. Jarvis reports a storm knocked the alarm on it out for two hours. Suddenly, there's a knock on Stark's door, it's Agent Sousa and Thompson is their to question him about Howard car at Roxxon. Jarvis tells them the car was stolen but they ask him to come downtown. At SSR HQ, Thompson talks to Jarvis in an interrogation room. Peggy watches from behind the one-way glass. Dooley holds the stolen car report, which he plans to "lose in the system" to hold against Jarvis. Thompson mentions that Jarvis was charged with treason and dishonorably discharged, although he doesn't have the details. He threatens to tell everyone and have Jarvis deported. Dooley thinks Jarvis is about to crack. Peggy leaves to grab some paperwork then returns to interrupt Dooley for his signature. Thompson and Dooley conference in the hall then when they open the door to talk to Jarvis, Peggy makes sure Jarvis can hear her as she apologizes to Dooley for mistakenly taking his stolen car report. Understanding what's going on, Jarvis takes the opportunity to leave. That night, Peggy meets with Jarvis, at Howard's Penthouse try to determine how someone broke into the vault from the safe room. There's a storm tunnel below and Carter suggests with enough rainfall, Brannis could have just used a boat to float the hundreds of pounds of Stark inventions out to the river. A discussion about Jarvis' past is broached, but not explored. At least, not at first. Peggy needs to know about the treason charge. Jarvis forged the signature of a general in order to save his wife, Anna, during the war. Howard also had a part in getting them out of a sticky situation. A deeper dive into the story gets put on hold when Peggy and Jarvis see the symbol Brannis had drawn adorning a ship in the harbor. As they approach the boat from the dock and unseen man in a fedora watches them. Inside the ship's hull, they find boxes of Stark's inventions. They can't publicly reveal this find. The only way to truly clear Stark's name is to do so from the shadows. Jarvis makes an anonymous call to Sousa tipping him off about the boat. Peggy stays behind Jarvis returns and find Peggy being attacked by a man. The guy gets the upper hand until Peggy uses one of Stark's inventions, the Constrictor, to immobilize him. Then she uses a metal pipe to knock him out completely. They run when they hear sirens approaching. "The Blitzkrieg Button" Jarvis conducts a transaction with representatives of the smuggler Mr. Mink. As he does, the three men standing guard are taken out by Peggy. Seeing her approach, Jarvis hands over the second briefcase when the goons try to extort him. He opens it and a gas is released, knocking the Mink goons out. Peggy and Jarvis go to retrieve their package a luxury shipping container housing Howard. They drive back to Stark's penthouse, owned by a shell company of a shell company, but Peggy sees SSR surveillance parked outside. Instead, they head to the Griffith, Peggy's boarding house. Later, Jarvis picks up Peggy outside her place, as Mr. Mink watches them both. Jarvis drives Peggy notice he's acting squirrely. She asks Jarvis what would happen if she pushed the button on the Blitzkrieg device one of Howard's stolen inventions and sees him nervously tug his ear. Peggy soon discover that The Blitzkrieg Button is the blood of Steve Rogers. On the street, Jarvis admits to Peggy that he knew and regrets his part. When she leaves, Jarvis sits next to Howard at shoe shine stand and blames him for taking Peggy for granted, saying the whole thing stinks. "The Iron Ceiling" Jarvis finds Peggy at a newsstand and tries again to apologize. Peggy is still angry at Howard Stark for using her to get Captain America's blood. Jarvis asks if she honestly thinks her male colleagues will ever give her a chance. Later, Roger Dooley goes to Jarvis and asks about General McGuinness and the Battle of Finau. Jarvis says he doesn't know anything. Dooley assures him he just wants the truth and leaves a number for Howard to reach him. "A Sin to Err" Jatvis met up with Peggy at L&L Automat he tells Peggy that Howard was upset when he returned following the battle of Fornau and got to work on the inventions in his vault. Peggy tells Jarvis about the under cover female Russian operatives and asks Jarvis for a list of Stark's recent conquests. Jarvis and Carter visit a jeweler who made custom diamond tennis bracelets for all of Stark's women. He gives them a list and Peggy crosses off all the famous starlets. Tracking down the names on the list, Jarvis doesn't want to face the women that Howard made him dump. Peggy thinks the spy might have scars on her wrist from being chained to the bed, just like the girl in Russia. Woman after woman chews out Jarvis and slaps him. They move on to the next name on the list, Ida Emke, a dancer. When no one answers at Ida's Peggy lets herself in and finds it empty, with mail piled up. She sees handcuff marks on the bed post. Jarvis and Peggy break to talk to neighbors and the landlord about Ida. Back at the diner, Jarvis and Peggy both came up empty on Ida. Peggy notices people clearing out of the diner and SSR agents replacing them. She tells Jarvis to block the front as she punches out the nearest agent, kicks another and cracks another with a well-thrown plate. Jarvis blocks the door with a chair and he and Peggy head out the back, where Agent Thompson stops them with a gun. A witness places her with Leet Brannis the night he died, she's in a photo taken at Spider's club and now she's with Jarvis. Thompson tells her to turn herself in, but she apologizes and knocks him out instead. Peggy tells Jarvis to meet her after she stops by the Griffith for Steve Roger's blood. "SNAFU" Jarvis arrives, at SSR QH saying he has a signed confession from Howard Stark. Howard is prepared to turn himself in if Jarvis and Peggy are let go. Dooley agrees, but also kicks Peggy out of the SSR. Alone with Peggy, Jarvis is forced to admit that Howard Stark didn't write the confession, he did. Peggy questions what they're supposed to do when Stark doesn't turn himself in. Peggy saw Dr. Ivchenko stands at Dooley's window and makes hand signals to Dottie across the street. Dr. Ivchenko finishes with Dooley and he goes straight to Peggy and Jarvis and escorts them to an interview room. He turns a gun on Peggy then locks her in, breaking off the key in the lock. Back in interrogation, Jarvis and Peggy are handcuffed to the table and decide to use it as a battering ram through the glass. But after breaking it, they realize they're still attached to the table. Thompson finds them. Meanwhile Dr. Ivchenko has Dooley clear out of the scientists out of the lab while the two of them go through Howard's recovered technology. Although Dr. Ivchenko is looking for something called "Item 17," he also grabs another of Stark's technology a vest. Back at the office, Jarvis and Peggy tell him they need to find Chief Dooley, who they realize was being manipulated by Dr. Ivchenko. They find him asleep in his office which is locked where he is dreaming about being reunited with his wife and son. Dooley is wearing Stark's vest, which Jarvis recognizes immediately as one designed as a warmer and body armor, but with incredibly flawed design. It usually overheats and explodes. Realizing there's no way out of this, Chief Dooley grabs Agent Thompson's gun, and makes Peggy promise she'll get the guy who did this to him. He then runs towards the office's windows, shoots them out, and jumps out of the building moments before the vest explodes. "Valediction" When Howard and the SSR plan to lure Dr. Fennhoff into a trap by having Howard make a public appearance in New York City. When shots are fire Jarvis hustles Stark into the waiting police car, but it speeds off with Howard. At SSR HQ, Peggy and agents Thompson and Sousa realize that Dr. Fennhoff's plan for Howard to expose people at Times Square celebrating VE Day with Midnight Oil. Jarvis suggests they might be heading for one of Stark's own planes to deploy the gas. The SSR thought they confiscated everything, but he has more. Jarvis, Peggy and Thompson and Sousa arrived at the hangar as howard is taking off. Peggy goes to the radio room to try to talk Stark down. Because Thompson and Sousa can't fly, Jarvis volunteers to fly the plane that might have to shoot him down if Peggy fails. Jarvis was able to caught up with Howard and was ready to shoot him down, but Peggy gets through to him in time. Howard turns around before the Midnight Oil could be unleashed over New York. The next day Peggy and Angie arrives at one of Howard's mansions. Jarvis told them Howard is giving them the mansion as a gift. Jarvis admits to Peggy that he's looking forward to returning to some of his other duties, beginning with a complete overhaul of the kitchen spices. But he offers his services to Peggy, should she ever need them again. Jarvis gives Peggy the vial of Captain America's blood. Jarvis explains that Howard is under the impression the vial was lost when he was under Dr. Fenhoff's control. "The Lady in the Lake" ''To be added "A View in the Dark" To be added "Better Angels" To be added "Smoke & Mirrors" To be added "The Atomic Job" To be added "Life of the Party" To be added "Monsters" To be added "The Edge of Mystery" To be added "A Little Song and Dance" To be added "Hollywood Ending" To be added ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity Jarvis made the food for a meeting between Howard Stark and Anton Vanko. After the death of Howard, he raised Tony until his death. In his honor, Tony named the artificial intelligence he developed J.A.R.V.I.S. Avengers: Endgame In 1970, Edwin Jarvis picked Howard up after Howard unknowingly had an encounter with a future version of his son. Howard asked Jarvis if Tony seemed familiar to him, but Jarvis brushed it off. Relationships *Ana Jarvis - Wife. *Howard Stark - Employer. *Margaret Carter - Ally and friend. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Avengers: Endgame'' - James D'Arcy *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agent Carter'' - James D'Arcy ***Season 1 ****"Now is Not the End" (First appearance) ****"Bridge and Tunnel" ****"Time & Tide" ****"The Blitzkrieg Button" ****"The Iron Ceiling" ****"A Sin to Err" ****"SNAFU" ****"Valediction" ***Season 2 ****"The Lady in the Lake" ****"A View in the Dark" ****"Better Angels" ****"Smoke & Mirrors" ****"The Atomic Job" ****"Life of the Party" ****"Monsters" ****"The Edge of Mystery" ****"A Little Song and Dance" ****"Hollywood Ending" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Tony Stark's AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. is named after Edwin Jarvis. Gallery ''Agent Carter'' Edwin_Jarvis_1.png Edwin Jarvis.png "Now is Not the End" Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_2.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_3.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_4.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_5.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_6.png Edwin_Jarivs_Agent_Carter_7.png Jarvis Helping Carter.png "Bridge and Tunnel" Bridge and Tunnel 5 .jpg Bridge and Tunnel 3 .jpg Bridge and Tunnel 16 .jpg "The Lady in the Lake" 140598 0193 FULL.jpg 140598 0278 FULL.jpg 140598 0438 FULL.jpg 140598 0449 FULL.jpg 140598 0690 FULL.jpg 140598 0723 FULL.jpg 140701 7049 FULL.jpg 140851 7186 FULL.jpg "A View in the Dark" 140599 0073 FULL.jpg 140599 0222 FULL.jpg 140599 0244 FULL.jpg 140599 0252 FULL.jpg 140599 0322 FULL.jpg 140599 0541 FULL.jpg 140599 0662 FULL.jpg 140599 0666 FULL.jpg 140599 0847 FULL.jpg 140599 0848 FULL.jpg 140599 0888 FULL.jpg "Better Angels" 141029 7960 FULL.jpg 141029 9524 FULL.jpg 141059 1148 FULL.jpg 141059 1232 FULL.jpg "The Atomic Job AC-2-05-8.jpg "Monsters" AC S2 07 02.jpg AC S2 07 07.jpg AC S2 07 08.jpg "The Edge of Mystery" "A Little Song and Dance" 141947 0965-1024x683 FULL.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-49.jpg Agent Carter AirunGarky com 2x09-50.jpg "Hollywood Ending" AC-2-10-1_FULL.jpg AC-2-10-2_FULL.png AC-2-10-4_FULL.jpg AC-2-10-6_FULL.jpg AC-2-10-10_FULL.jpg ''Iron Man 2: Public Identity'' Edwin.png int_LR-6.png See Also *Edwin Jarvis (disambiguation) Category:Iron Man characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Pilots Category:Butlers Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased